onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece DX Figure
TV Anime 「One Piece」 DX Figure is a series of 18 cm tall figures released in 2006 by Banpresto, which could only be found in UFO Catcher games. Each released set is composed of 2 characters. Each figure is generally sold in specialized shop at ¥1200~1400. Since then, Banpresto has released another related series TV Anime 「One Piece」 Kumitate Shiki DX. Kumitate Shiki (組立式) is a japanese word meaning pre-made / pre-assembled, i.e. no painting and minor assembling required, but sometimes you can find it literally translated as Assembly Type (as 組立 can be translated as assembly and 式 means type, style). This page isn't exhaustive. A lot of Chopper plushies did also come out under the One Piece DX line. One Piece DX Figure ～Swimsuit Style～ This set, released in July 2006, represents Nami and Luffy, both in swimsuits. Nami is wearing Luffy's hat instead of Luffy. Image:DXFigLuffy.jpg| Image:Insertpervertedwolfwhislehere.png| One Piece DX Figure 2 ～Party Style～ This set, released in November 2006, represents Robin and Sanji. Image:DX2Sanji.jpg| Image:DX2Robin.jpg| One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Chopper Soft Vinyl Figure This set, released in early August 2008, represents 2 versions of Chopper, one in his canonical appearance, another with a cool jacket. Image:DXChopperSoftPVC.jpg| Image:ChopperSoftPVCStand.jpg| One Piece Kumitate Shiki Super DX Figure This set, released in mid-December 2008, represents Going Merry and Thousand Sunny. Improved versions, named Grade Up Coloring ver., are due out for late April 2009. They feature better gradient coloring and added details. Image:SuperDXMerry.jpg| Image:SuperDXSunny.jpg| Image:SuperDXMerry2.jpg| Image:SuperDXSunny2.jpg| Dragon Ball x One Piece DX Kumitate Shiki Figure 2 sets were released in mid-November and mid-December 2008 to celebrate the Shonen Jump 40th Anniversary. The first one is comprised of Luffy and Son Goku, the second one Nami and Bulma. Image:Dbzxop1.jpg| Image:Dbzxop2.jpg| One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Chopper Conceptual Art Figure This set, released in late July 2009, represents 2 versions of Chopper in a swimsuit and along a surfboard. Image:Tonytonychopper5750.jpg| Image:Tonytonychopper5751.jpg| One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grand Line Men～ This set, released in August 2009, represents Luffy and Ace in their usual, though in darker coloring, clothing. Image:GrandLineMen1.jpg| One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Chopper Conceptual Figure 2 This set, released in mid-October 2009, represents Chopper in a black or white suit. Image:ChopperConceptual2.jpg| One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grand Line Men 2～ This set, to be released in December 2009, will feature Luffy with a blue vest and Shanks. Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure To celebrate the 2 most successful Jump series in Japan, their animated counterparts have seen a common allocated time slot, marketed as Dream 9, every Sunday mornings, going from 9:00am to 10:00am. First Dragon Ball Kai, a remastered full HD version of Dragon Ball Z without the fillers, and then One Piece. This set of figures, to be released in March 2010, represents 2 key characters of both series, merely re-engineering previous incarnations of the same characters: * Son Goku SSJ from the High Spec Coloring Figure series, holding the Demon Fruit eaten by Luffy, * Monkey D. Luffy from the Grand Line Men series, holding the 4 starred Dragon Ball that Goku inherited from his grand-father Gohan. One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grand Line Men 3～ This set, to be released in late March 2010, will feature "Pirate King" Luffy with a red cape and Mihawk. One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure ～The Grand Line Men 4～ This set, to be released in late June 2010, will feature "Pirate King" Luffy with a blue cape and Trafalgar Law. Dragon Ball Kai x One Piece Kumitate Shiki DX Figure 2 This second set in the DBK / OP crossover series will feature, this time, brand new sculptings. Release date to be announced. The 2 characters are represented in the same pose, arms crossed: * Piccolo * Roronoa Zoro External Links This page is based upon Banpresto website "secret parts", listing UFO Catcher products from September 2007 and onwards: *http://www.banpresto.co.jp/japan/amuse/2007/ *http://www.banpresto.co.jp/japan/amuse/2008/ *http://www.banpresto.co.jp/japan/amuse/2009/ And also based on the Prize Get! blog for products from July 2005 and onwards. Category:Merchandise